


Accidentally In Love

by Yamiga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, I just decided to make one, Like...there aren't any stories for these two, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up from a year long coma, and re-adjusting to life is hard for Izuna. But being informed that his brother went crazy, abandoned the village, and he must be the one to lead the Uchiha clan, is even harder.On top of that, things change when he starts to fall for the man who wanted him dead, and presently gives him death glares. But maybe, that's not such a bad thing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Summary: Waking up from a year long coma, and re-adjusting to life is hard for Izuna. But being informed that his brother went crazy, abandoned the village, and he must be the one to lead the Uchiha clan, is even harder.On top of that, things change when he starts to fall for the man who wanted him dead, and presently gives him death glares. But maybe, that's not such a bad thing at all.**

**Pairings:TobiramaxIzuna**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Oneshot.**

**Author's Note: Like, last year I said I'd post a few TobiramaxIzuna fics and I never did...so yah, my bad. Anyway, as I post this fic, you may realize that Tobirama's initial thought process is not mentioned at all. That's because I am making a separate story for Tobirama, same story line, just his point of view. So, I hope you like this little oneshot. It's meant to be longer, but I decided to cut it up a bit.**

* * *

When Izuna opened his eyes, he was sure of two definite things. One, he could see, thank God, and two...he was alive. No more darkness, no more loneliness...he was alive. He remembered taking his first step, and feeling the chill of the cold wooden floor beneath him. It felt good, it felt welcoming, it felt like life. Izuna was happy, but that was only short lived.

At that moment, he had looked around the room to see faces he knew, and didn't know. There were the clan elders, and a close friend of his, Natsume. He wore a face of distress, as he shook his head. At the time, Izuna didn't understand what was going on, why everyone looked so melancholy. They should have been happy, after all, he just woke up. Was there something wrong? And why wasn't Madara there? He should have been the first person in the room...but he was absent.

He made way to ask his question, but the expressions everyone wore told him everything. Sighing inwardly, he wished that he could just fall into his coma again.

* * *

"You missed him by about two months." Natsume said, as both he and Izuna walked down the streets of Konoha. Izuna didn't say a word, as he looked at the structures and buildings around. Everything was so new to him, he didn't remember a bit of this during the time of war. Clans that were enemies walked hand in hand, there was no violence no killings.

"What Madara did was selfish...he forsook the clan." Izuna finally spoke, but there was no anger in his voice. "I can't pity him, all I can do is pick up the pieces he left, right?"

"That's the spirit." Natsume didn't sound very enthusiastic himself as he moved his medium length black hair behind him. "Besides...you have the clan on your side."

"Really? I'm surprised they trust me, after hearing what my brother did. He sure does know how to screw things up." Izuna's heart sank. "He just had to ruin it for everyone, he just had to ruin it for me."

"In all honesty, I can't blame the guy for leaving. He was a little_" "Not an excuse." Izuna snapped, looking ahead.

There were a few kids that ran ahead of them, both from the Senju and Uchiha clan. Izuna frowned. "So being clan leader, I'm going to have to comply with the Senju I guess? And from what you've told me...their Leader is Hashirama, oh joy. If Madara couldn't agree with him, then I..." Izuna trailed off, and Natsume began to talk. All the while, Izuna heard only gibberish.

He had stopped dead in his tracks staring at someone a few feet ahead of him.

Walking down a dirt path, near some buildings, talking casually to a dark haired woman, was a strangely familiar looking man. White unkempt spiky hair, unnaturally pale skin, and strangely colored eyes. For the longest time, Izuna only stared.

The man resembled Tobirama, but yet he lacked the armor is nemesis would wear. This man looked smaller, less threatening, even younger. There was no way that this man could possibly be_

"Ah, that's Tobirama. I see he's got your attention." Natsume chuckled as Izuna continued to stare.

"That bastard is still alive?"

"Yes, and he's a figure head, a main figure head. You better not mess with him. When your brother was in office, Tobirama wanted our clan exterminated."

"Can you say ass hole?" Izuna made way to peel his eyes from the disgusting display before him, however, Tobirama actually turned the face the Uchiha.

For what seemed like years, the two glared at each other. Natsume was talking, but Izuna's inner conscience was blocking him out. It wasn't until Natsume harshly tugged Izuna, did the angry Uchiha finally get his sense back.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"Damnit, did you see the way you looked at him? In all honesty Izuna...just stay away from him to avoid trouble."

* * *

Readjusting to this new lifestyle was hard, but not too hard for Izuna. Yes, it would have been easier if he was just a regular citizen and not a Clan Head, but things couldn't he how he wanted them to be. In addition, there was something else itching at Izuna's conscience and making him fidgety.

That of course, was a Clan Meeting with the Senju Heads. The first Meeting with the two clans apparently since Madara had left. Izuna, wasn't really sure how different this meeting would be since the war era, he imagined there some significant changes. Regardless, he already had his mind made up, he knew what he was going to say, he wouldn't bow down to those Senju, no matter what.

* * *

"A Treaty was met," Izuna began. "And is still valid, which means we are at a cease-fire, not exactly an alliance. We live here in the village with your clan, but we are not your allies...we will not automatically aid you if a threatening clan comes to the village in a rage. We might even_"

"An alliance, and a treaty are the same thing." An agitated voice, Tobirama, spoke from across the table. "There is no need for you to attempt to complicate things with that slick tongue of yours."

At that moment, Hashirama held a hand up, silencing both men. With caring eyes, and a heart filled with good intentions, he began to speak. "While I understand where you are coming from Izuna, an alliance would benefiet both of our clans, if something were to happen. Don't you have the good of your clansmen at heart?"

Izuna grinned. "That is my business, and my business only." He mentally laughed, seeing how distraught that comment left Hashirama. All the while, Tobirama crossed his arms in an angry manner.

"Madara," Hashirama spoke a cursed word. "Would have accepted this."

"Well, there are differences between me and my late brother. For one, he is not here, two you killed him which means your argument is invalid. And lastly, I am not my brother, we have nothing in common." Izuna spoke in a calm voice, with the same smirk on his face. "I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you but_"

At that moment, Tobirama chuckled, a dark chuckle. "You and your brother are both alike, regardless of your self denial. You claim you are different, yet a man like him would love to see_"

"Quiet Senju, don't delve into matters that do not concern you. You are perfect standing back there behind your brother's chair being quiet and looking nice like the lap dog you are."

Izuna heard Natsume gasp, and hold back a laugh from behind him. Pleased with himself, and the fact that Tobirama remained silent for the rest of the meeting, Izuna relaxed.

* * *

Two lovely weeks later, Izuna found himself walking through the streets of 'Konoha'. The words themselves, coming out of his mouth were strange, especially due to the fact that his own brother had come up with the name. Still the village was nothing short of beauty, it was peaceful and welcoming. Izuna loved it.

That day, after spending long hours talking with Natsume, and even longer hours sorting out meaningless crap, Izuna found himself walking down an unknown wooded area. Several minutes later, the location was somewhat familiar to him, but as he let thoughts cloud his head, the forest seem to be more foreign. It didn't matter, eventually he'd find his way back home, besides he was curious to see where he would end up. The day was bright, the path was sunlit, he didn't see how anything would dampen his day, or anyone's at that fact. Of course, being who he was, Izuna was always proven wrong.

He heard a soft, whimper, not too loud. One could have easily mistaken it for the humming of the distant wind, or just their imagination. However, Izuna could hear it, in addition he could tell that this voice came from a person. It didn't take Izuna long to start to follow this low murmur.

Few minutes passed before Izuna stopped behind a tree, when up ahead of him an image came into full view. There was a clearing, with tall grass and a dead tree on its side as if to be a makeshift bench. Sitting on that tree was a man, a very distressed man at that. His head was in hands, and he trembled violently. It was obvious that this man was distraught , that someone or something was troubling him greatly.

From behind his tree, Izuna watched quietly, not making a sound. This man, looked to familiar...white hair, armorless frame. At that moment, Izuna was certain that it was Tobirama.

Tobirama was crying...but why? Why should Izuna care? That man was his enemy, that man hated him! Would have Tobirama seen Izuna crying, he would have probably shamed him, and for a second, Izuna thought of doing that himself. However, he decided against it...he was better than that, he was better than Tobirama.

He only turned around without making a sound, and attempted to wipe that scene from his mind.

* * *

The next morning Izuna found himself a prisoner to his own delusional thoughts. No matter how much he tried, how much he argued with himself, he could not get Tobirama Senju out of his head.

This new obsession with the man was making it hard for him to do anything! It was still a mystery to Izuna, as to why he all of a sudden started taking this...this interest in Tobirama!

It was ludacris!

It was absurd!

It was ghastly...

And he had to see him...

Izuna had to see Tobirama, he couldn't function right until he did. It was common knowledge to know where a Clan Head lived, yet, Tobirama didn't live amongst the other Senju. In fact, he lived far away from them...in the civilian part of the village.

The walk there would take a good amount of time, but Izuna figured it would all be worth it.

* * *

Izuna already had a plan when Tobirama opened the door. He would ask him about clan stuff, apologize for his reckless behavior and then leave.

However, when Tobirama opened his front door, Izuna got "cold feet". Instead of speaking to him with the conversation he planned, Izuna did something else instead.

"May we talk over dinner tonight?" The words came out so casually that he didn't even expect them. Tobirama who looked both alarmed and somewhat annoyed only stared up at Izuna. It was obvious whatever had previous saddened him, hadn't left him yet, as there were bags and tear streaks littering his face.

"Are you serious?" Tobirama quietly asked. He seemed to be on to Izuna, or at least he was able to tell that the younger Uchiha was nervous. About what, Izuna didn't think he knew yet.

"I wouldn't be lying about something as important as this."  _As important as you._

Tobirama stared at Izuna for a while, silent. His arms were crossed in his usual manner, and he wore a very emotionless expression. If Izuna had less pride, he would have perhaps urinated on himself, but he stood firm on the outside.

"You're paying." Tobirama's voice was strict. "And I get to order and eat whatever I want."

Izuna chuckled. "What ever you say."

* * *

It was still a wonder to Izuna why Tobirama accepted, and it was even stranger that he actually complied and well, talked to Izuna like he was...human. Not that Izuna was complaining, after all, he actually enjoyed talking to Tobirama like a friend for a change, rather than an enemy. The two talked, about random things. The village, the clans bonding...how it felt to be in a coma, and then how it felt to be alone.

"Let's talk about something happier." Izuna finally said, looking at Tobirama from across the table.

"By happy you mean?" Tobirama mused, there was a smile on his face.

"Well...do you plan to stay single for your whole life? I find it odd, Hashirama is married, but you aren't."

"Hashirama is married to our cousin, Mito, it was an arranged marriage." Tobirama sighed. "I declined a marriage from Mito's youngest cousin. Honestly, if I am to be married, I would like a have a bond with the person whom I will spend the rest of my life with. My brother, even though strong willed, is just a puppet to the elders. It was no wonder he'd accept the treaty, as long as he believed it meant happiness. Yet he and Mito can hardly get along."

Izuna stared confused. Never would he imagine Tobirama of all people to speak so lowly of his brother. "Do you hold high hopes in him? Hashirama that is?"

"No." Tobirama's voice was emotionless. "He goes the extra mile for the village, even if it means sacrificing his own freedom. He can't stand up for himself, he's nothing but a fake. He doesn't deserve to be the Hokage, if he can't...if he can't fight his own battles than why?" Izuna could hear the anger in Tobirama's voice, and regretted asking him.

"What is your relationship with him...with your brother?"

"As if he sees me as a brother. First it was his dream, that got in the way, the village and now...now Mito. I was never there in his eyes, I didn't exist. I mean, never did he ask me what I felt how I felt...he just..."

"Don't think about it." Izuna smiled. "My brother kind of neglected me as well. Except he didn't get married...still, I know how you feel."

Tobirama remained silent, just looking down and not saying a word.

Izuna watched and felt his heart constrict a little bit. He couldn't help but feel terrible for opening that window, for striking yet another nerve.

Now that he saw Tobirama as a human, and not as a hostile enemy, he wanted to make things right with him.

"Can I walk you home? It's late..."

Tobirama broke out of his momentary silence and looked up sadly at Izuna. "I guess...I don't see why not."

* * *

The walk was silent, as the two moved side by side, neither one sure what to say.

There was a strange feeling, in the pit of Izuna's stomach as the two trotted down the pathway in silence.

"It's a beautiful night." Tobirama muttered silently, not really addressed to Izuna. Still, the Uchiha stopped for a second to admire the large moon in the sky. The night was clear, and the absence of stars made the large glowing orb stick out. Izuna chuckled.

"You seem intrigued." Tobirama stepped beside him, looking up at the moon as well. "I never knew you to be interested in the moon."

Izuna, realizing for the first time that he was a bit taller than Tobirama, turned and looked down at the smaller man with a grin on the face. "The moon is a mysterious object, it's always there, nobody really knows anything about it though. I'm attracted to things like that..." The true meaning behind those words were hidden, Izuna didn't think Tobirama would understand, but he did, and something happened between the two then.

It was almost as if a long severed quilt had finally been sewn back together, connecting all the bright and colorful threads.

Izuna, turned to face Tobirama and slowly leaned forward. Tobirama made no motion to move, or push him away. He only stood there, still has Izuna's soft lips connected to his. Tobirama moaned slightly when Izuna pulled him into a soft embrace, and a smile formed on his own lips.

The Uchiha felt his heart racing as the kiss became stronger, their breaths more ragged, and all together, time itself seemed like it stopped.

However, in the heat of the moment, Tobirama's eyes opened wide and he pushed Izuna away, looking confused.

"I, I have to go. I'm sorry..." Tobirama didn't let Izuna grab his arm when he turned around. He only left the poor Uchiha standing there hurt and confused.

* * *

Another two weeks forced themselves by, leaving a very depressed Izuna in their wake.

His attitude, in addition, became more sour as he was more likely to lash out at his clansmen for small things. This led to him, getting, what the younger generation (his generation) called, "Madara-itus".

He didn't even have to ask what that meant, and it pissed him off. In his opinion, he was doing a better job at leading the clan then his brother, honestly...everyone seemed to be getting along fine. He had to admit though, his feelings regarding Tobirama were rubbing off on other people, and that was when people began to diagnose him with "Madara-itus".

Honestly, the man was so damn confusing.

He was all tough and angry at one moment, then soft and emotional at another. Perhaps this was just a Senju thing...yet they called the Uchiha clan emotional.

* * *

Izuna had high hopes for the Clan meeting that day, mainly because he hoped for Tobirama to be there. However, when he saw Hashirama, and Mito taking Tobirama's place, he became infuriated. Of course, he had to keep this to himself.

He didn't act like an ass at all, during that meeting. In fact, he just complied with what Hashirama and his annoying wife had to say. He didn't feel like arguing if Tobirama wasn't there. If anything, he wanted to get out of that meeting room fast.

* * *

"You can't assume you love someone, after one night." Natsume said, sitting on Izuna's desk while he signed papers. "It's impossible."

"Hmhm, hey Natsu...just keep talking so I can pretend I'm listening to you."

"See!" Natsume jumped from the desk and glared at Izuna. "That's your problem right there...you're thinking about him to much and you end up being an ass to us."

Izuna looked up from his papers. "An ass? How am I being an ass, I'm just doing my job. Would you rather have me lead you like Madara?"

"No." Natsume crossed his arms. "But I'd rather have you feel emotion rather than just be a puppet..."

Rolling his eyes, Izuna looked outside of the window. There was a storm on its way, he could tell. It would be better if he could get all his work done before it hit. Thunder always seemed to distract him.

* * *

Running home from the store in the freezing rain, was not on Izuna's to do list. He had run out of carrots that night, and was determined to finish his meal with that ingredient. While the consequence was severe and dire, his pot roast would be supreme.

Izuna, however, froze when he saw a familiar person down the muddy trail before him. The night sky made it hard for him to see, but the vision the lightning granted him gave him a better view of the person slowly walking to an unknown destination. Much to Izuna's surprise, and not so much to his surprise, this man appeared to be Tobirama. He was, Tobirama.

Izuna didn't hesitate to run over to the Senju, yet there was something off about the man. Izuna could tell that from a far distance. It was the way he walked in the freezing rain, as if he was swaying back and forth like a possessed being.

Hesitant, when Izuna reached him, he withdrew a hand to touch Tobirama.

He was burning hot, as if he had a fever.

It only made sense however, due to the fact that it was literally freezing out, and on top of that it was raining.

"Tobirama..." Izuna's voice was barely audible through the quiet rumbles of thunder, yet the Senju whose head was down, and whose pale bangs hung over his face, still faced Izuna. His eyes looked lifeless.

"It's raining out, let me take you home." Izuna took hold of Tobirama when he didn't reply. He only attempted to walk, despite being in Izuna's protective embrace. "Tobirama?" Izuna asked, with more urgency. "Say something..."

"I..." Tobirama began, his voice shaking slightly. "Let...me..."

The body suddenly became limp in Izuna's arms. Luckily he caught Tobirama before he hit the hard ground yet, that didn't do anything to make the situation better.

Izuna was now in a panicked state, not sure what to do. Tobirama, the person whom he perhaps cared most about, was either dead or unconscious. Either one, was not good.

"Tobirama..." Izuna was kneeling down, with the Senju's body in his arms. "Are you okay...what's wrong..."

The white haired man was breathing at a steady pace, yet his skin still burned like fire. Izuna, at that moment decided the best thing to do would to be to take him home. He was probably sick from being stranded out in the rain.

That in itself was still a mystery. Tobirama had a home...so why didn't he just go there?

* * *

Izuna had to watch himself, when changing Tobirama into dry clothes. There were certain parts of the man's body which he wanted to stare at longer, but decided not to disrespect Tobirama nor himself.

Izuna had an extra pairs of clothing that did not consist of the God awful Uchiha style collar. No, this was just a warm shirt and some warm pants.

He had placed Tobirama in  _his_  bed after that, and pulled the blankets over him. To sleepy to care about anything at that moment, Izuna had forced himself to his kitchen.

As tired as he was, nothing would get between him and making his pot roast.

* * *

Tobirama had woken up the next morning, yet Izuna noted that his fever was still blazing. Because of this Izuna prevented Tobirama from leaving the bed. Every hour, Izuna would bring Tobirama some cold water, and some warm food. Every four hours, he would return to the bedroom to give Tobirama medicine. Reluctantly, Tobirama would always take the medicine. This reluctant notion however, led Izuna to believe that Tobirama didn't trust him, and internally, this hurt the Uchiha.

However, Tobirama changed Izuna's mind abruptly the next day when he was feeling better. He gave Izuna something more than a thank you.

He gave him a kiss. One kiss, two kisses and many more led to a passionate relationship within the three week span Tobirama stayed with his lover. The learned more about each other as they grew closer.

They learned each others secrets...regrets...everything.

Izuna greatest regret was giving Madara his eyes.

Tobirama's greatest regret was being alive.

That one comment, that one regret led to another series of kisses until finally, playing games was over at least for Izuna. He was ready to take Tobirama and make the Senju his, he was ready to feel whole. The taunts, the touches...the grabs were small things that led up to it, their final climax.

Izuna was ready, he had made up his mind about it..about everything. He had come to terms with himself that Tobirama was the most important person to him, and perhaps he was the most important person to Tobirama. However, it wasn't long before that state of mind shattered.

When Tobirama's sickness had vanished, it had taken the love he had felt for Izuna with him. The Senju left Izuna without so much as a kiss...or goodbye.

* * *

"I love him."

And here the two were, at that same desk again. Izuna sitting there, signing papers and Natsume on the surface looking at his friend with a disapproving glare.

"I'm going to marry him."

"Izuna_"

"Don't try to stop me on this one Natsu. I've had a month to think about this_"

"Izuna_"

"No, don't 'Izuna' me. I love him, okay, I'm not afraid to admit it! I want him to be happy, and he will be happy with me, regardless of his family or clan name. Do you hear me_"

"IZUNA!" Natsume angrily yelled, finally getting the just as furious Clan Leaders attention. "Thanks for shutting up...sheesh." The Uchiha sighed, and finally retained a much more relaxed expression. "I'm not here today to judge you, or to tell you that you are wrong. I'm here to tell you to do what makes you happy, and if marrying Tobriama Senju makes you happy...then go for it."

Izuna didn't have to tell Natsume how happy he was to hear that, the other Uchiha could read his face.

* * *

So Tobirama had moved...

As hard as this fact was to face, standing in front of his vacant home wouldn't aid Izuna at all. As much as he hated to, Izuna decided to ask around, despite the large amount of Senju and Uzumaki in the area. It wasn't surprising when almost all of them either ignored him, or gave him evil glares.

He found waiting there by the door would result in some miracle, but as time passed on, it seemed like his luck was getting dim.

He prayed for a little bit, a desperate prayer, the first prayer he'd ever prayed in years. But he had a feeling that God would have mercy on his idiotic little soul. He'd understand that Izuna needed some type of miracle...if only one person could tell him where Tobirama was the he'd be_

"Here."

In the silence of the day, a woman with long dark black hair had appeared in front of Izuna and stuck a slip of paper in his hand.

"You're looking for Tobirama, yeah?"

"Um..."

"I hope I didn't waste my time_"

"Yes, I am looking for Tobirama!" Izuna sounded nervous. "Is this his address?"

"Well you daft idiot, why would I give it to you if it wasn't?"

"I'm sorry..." Izuna was so embarrassed. "Thank you so much for_"

"Don't thank me, go to Tobirama. I'm guessing that you're Izuna...just hurry and go find him, do what you need to do. Thank me by making him happy. Go!"

The woman began to push Izuna, not really giving him any time to say anything. Not that he would talk for long, he already had a duty assigned to him, a task to complete, and honestly, there was no way he'd mess up this time.

He wouldn't give Tobirama a chance to run or cower back, he would sweep the man off of his feet before he could say a word.

* * *

Izuna knew that Tobirama was in the house, but he just didn't let him in. Ten times he had knocked, ten times Tobirama had yelled at him to go away. Izuna wasn't sure what he did to anger Tobirama, but he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon.

For hours he stood there, making shapes of the fluffy white clouds in the sky until they turned into a dark shade of grey. Then minutes later, there was a crackle of thunder and a violent downpour. A tempest lurked over the area, this new civilian like area that Tobirama lived in became drenched.

Like a month before, Izuna was soaking wet, yet the air wasn't cold, in fact it was very warm, almost to Izuna's liking. Yet the rain that soaked the Uchiha prevented him from enjoying the likable temperature.

He only stood there and mentally pouted until he felt the warm touch of a hand on his back. He turned around quickly on his heel to face Tobirama, who seemed agitated.

"Come inside." He managed. "Just until the rain clears."

Izuna, pissed by his lovers attitude, waited for Tobirama to close and lock the door. Then standing angrily before him, crossed his arms. Tobirama rose an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He asked, blankly.

"What's wrong? You're wrong Tobirama...your attitude, your personality!" Izuna angrily walked towards him. Tobirama drew back a little bit, but firmly stood his ground. "You are so hard to understand, so confusing so_"

"Well then, if I'm all those negative things," Tobirama began placing his hands on his hips. "Then why seek me out? Why did you make the effort to come, to wait five hours outside of my house? I must be a pain in the ass, right? If you hate me so much, then why do you make the effort to even reach me!?"

Izuna's arms remained crossed, but he wore a face of sympathy, and almost amusement. "I don't hate you." He breathed silently. "I'll never hate you...you need to know that."

Angrily, Tobirama continued. "You're still not answering my question." He wanted to sound threatening, angry, whatever. But Izuna could see past him, his facade. He knew that for some unknown reason, Tobirama was hurting badly inside. The man was just too proud, or too tough to show it. Yet Izuna could already see his walls falling down, as he slowly took Tobirama's hands in his own and looked him in his eyes.

"I love you, Tobirama." His voice was so quiet, yet it held such an impact. "And I made the effort to come over here, despite your negative qualities, because I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tobirama, I want to marry you! Do you understand? You are too confusing to be left alone, so I'm asking you to marry me!"

Tobirama's expression went from anger, to hurt, to confusion. He looked at Izuna confused, and unsure. It was obvious that his thoughts were wavering, and that he was hesitant. Izuna however, was determined to only get the answer he wanted, not Tobirama's subconscious.

Quickly, Izuna leaned in, stealing the moment and replacing it with longing kiss. Tobirama complied this time, with the same passion, holding no regrets. This kiss however, didn't last as long as the one before as both pulled away.

There was a smile on Tobirama's face, when Izuna looked at him again, a type of smile that Izuna had never seen. He guessed however, that due to the events that would soon unfold, he would see it a lot more than often.

"So will you marry me?" Was his finally, longing question.

Tobirama, looking up at him with his smirked growing wider, only chuckled. "Hell yes."

So perhaps being in a coma wasn't a bad thing at all for Izuna Uchiha, neither was his readjustement to life.

While he met his long lost enemy, he also met his long lost lover, and permanent spouse. Through a series of unfortunate events, luck really did have its way of making itself known. Whether it be Izuna having to lead a clan of whose people he did not really care for, or accidentally falling in love with the man that put him in his coma in the first place.

Regardless, Izuna was blessed that all these things had happened to him because the more he looked at it, he couldn't see life any other way.

Tobirama saved him, and he saved Tobirama.

* * *

**It was long, but I enjoyed writing it. I understand that Tobirama's thought process wasn't mentioned in here. That's because I'm making a separate story, same as this one, through his point of view. So you'll find out things you didn't know...like why he was crying,why he moved, why he was out in the rain, and who the woman with long hair is.**

**Anyway, good night y'all. I hope you have a good sleep, God Bless and I don't own Naruto.**

**(PS: Please review)**


End file.
